Map key (Imp2)
In Imperialism 2, click the key on the desk in the "new game" room, for a chance to play a pre-made or at least pre-examined map. You have a choice, and there is a short menu of options for the best nations for two or more human players. Far-from-exhaustive list :Please record more here when you find a map that looks interesting: click the key on the desk when the map appears, and the map key will appear: write it down then check out the available GPs, noting which have advantages or disadvantages (and note it briefly here with a link to its own detailed page, as, for example, frogcity). The following map keys have been described for Imperialism 2, but make sure you type or paste them exactly. These are for the random Old World maps unless otherwise noted; if you choose the European Old World instead, the New World will be different. *Abarfellally - Sweden good resources but some risk *Caergansan - Portugal 9 provinces, good food and resources, quite good large continent; Malinalco has gems and diamonds *Caugi - good for France and Holland *Ceaff - Sweden good resources *Cewys - good for England and Holland *dagreat - Spain well placed, and the New World has diamonds in the east *Danea - England, Portugal, and the New World have good resources *Dintag Memrys - all GPs have about equal chances *Dune - Fascinating layout with lakes and inlets (which roads can cross) and inland seas dotted with islands (nothing like the Imp1 version, which is mostly desert and tundra) *Elli - Michael Turton on http://thedailyimperialist.net/ says it "produces a New World with an awesome 12 gems" *frogcity - dminoz says "play the green country it has around 10 iron sites and 5 coal." - but in the Imp2 version played by one editor of this wiki it has three iron ore and two coal: you have only five provinces and will need to buy most of your tin; New World covers three islands - so dminoz was probably referring to Imp1 *gravity - Spain excellent resources on good continent *Hothor - Holland 12 provinces, four horse ranches, adjoining the 2nd-biggest GP (France, with 7 provinces) and two others (Imp1 version gives Green GP balanced resources) *Igea - Portugal has 2 of the world's 3 horse ranches; Old World is a single continent *Inga - France capital can be placed to cover 8 or 9 food tiles *Iorrea - Old World is a single continent; all GPs are in a tight bunch, with each adjoining one or two MNs and all except Holland adjoining two or more GPs; England may be well placed at the end of a string of three MNs, but it could have three GPs invading it over land all at once *Iostamrys - One-ground. 11provinces England. *Iyauginanny - Sweden 17 provinces *Kidasticks - Two biggest GPs, with 7 provinces each, are Portugal (with 15 grain farms and 3 horse ranches, adjoining one GP and one MN; its best capital site can support population of 12 and it can discover cotton and sugar cane on its first ship move; but its iron ore is some way off and nobody sells any) and Sweden (with 25 grain farms but no horse ranches, adjoining one GP and exclusively three MNs) (the Imp1 version gives Red GP balanced resources; somewhat boring by comparison?) *Llallaey Ath - Sweden balanced resources, and Running Bear and Detroit are worth visiting *Llesti - good for England, Holland, Portugal, and Spain *manstabee - England recommended: shares continent with five MNs; 8 provinces, quite a choice of capital sites, excellent resources except tin (which two MNs export); build a second and third explorer early so that you find the nearest iron ore tiles before taking your road too far; Spain is closest to the New World, but your ship may see some NW coast on its first move and you should easily find three gem tiles and lots of other minerals in the southern half *Nabagh - Sweden balanced resources and fairly good placement *Naerda - Sweden relatively good placement if you like invading *Panddos Mumrys - Holland good resources and placement *Pippin - Red GP good coal and iron *Rharthestes - Spain good resources *Rhurowys - Holland good food potential and other resources and good island *Rhymnanunally - Portugal very good island and resources *Rhymnerdi - good for Spain and Sweden *Scotland - Mostly hills *Sk - Old World is a single continent *Sontin - England lots of iron and several other resources; it is suggested that you play the red GP *Strategic Simulations Inc - France good resources *Swergingeth - Holland 11 provinces and good resources *Swonag - Sweden capital can be placed to get lots of food, its continent is above average, and there might be value in visiting Aztecs, Pueblo, Huron, and Iroquois *Tenardarthyr - Sweden good resources, good island, and the Aztec, Inca, and Maya capitals are well worth fossicking around *Tilgate Forest - Holland and France great resources and 3 horse ranches *Triltettum - lots of minerals, notably on pink, dark blue, and light blue *Wikia - the random version gives Sweden a good-looking start (adjoining two MNs exclusively) with iron ore and wool from the capital, but make sure you reach your second tile of each before the warehouse runs out of their products; the best adjoining provinces in the New World could be Sioux and Amir *Visby - Produces a Holland with ten provinces on a continent with Spain (6) and Sweden (7.) England starts with seven provinces on an island with one MN. Tables for Old World data The rows in each table can be displayed sorted according to the contents of any column. :Copy these (from the editing box) then paste into a page for a specific map key and fill in the blanks: See also *Map key (Imp1) External links *Source of several of the above, with more detail of some category:map keys (Imp2) *2 category:Imperialism 2